


Don't Kill the Messenger

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Bottom Sam, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Comeplay, Dark, Demon Dean Winchester, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gags, Genital Torture, Graphic Description, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Prince of Hell Dean Winchester, Queen of Hell Abaddon, Smut, Torture, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When two demons bring bad news to their Boyking during his 'playtime' with his Queen and Prince, Sam decides the best course of action is to kill the messenger... In the most unpleasant way they can imagine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Polyship Bingo 2017  
> Square filled: Abaddon

The demon looked nervously over at his cohort before staring at the closed doors to the Boyking’s throne room. They could hear muffled grunts and the sound of something impacting flesh at a high velocity.

“Knock,” the first demon hissed.

“ _You_ knock,” the second replied, crossing his arms.

The first demon sighed, reaching up with a visibly shaking hand and knocking on the heavy black doors.

“Enter.”

The doors opened of their own volition and the two demons stumbled in.

The Boyking was sitting on his throne, legs splayed open to show a shining black plug up his ass, his cock hard and leaking against his thigh. The two remaining Knights of Hell, Abaddon and the Boyking’s brother Dean, where in front of him, naked as well. Dean was gagged with a horsebit, drool spilling from his bottom lip onto the cement floor. Abaddon was standing in front of him, a thick leather cat o’ ninetails hanging from her fist.

Sam sat up a little, staring at the demons. “What do you want?”

“We—Uh—“ The first demon bowed low to the ground. “Sorry for interrupting you, your majesty.”

“Out with it,” Abaddon snapped, cracking the whip in their general direction. Both demons jumped, crowding closer together.

“Don’t scare them, Abaddon,” Sam said with a surprising patience. “What is it?” He asked again.

“Th—The reports for crossroads deals are in.”

Sam’s chin rose a little. He sat further up in his throne, paying attention.

“Great. What do they look like?”

“They uh—They’re down.”

“Down?”

The second demon cleared his throat. “It’s not our fault. The—There’s been such an increase in religion up top that we—“

“Are giving me excuses?” Sam spat, his eyes flashing a dangerous yellow. Do you remember what I did to the last demon that gave me _excuses_ instead of results?”

“I—“

“I—I—I asked you a fucking question. Answer it.” Sam mocked.

“Yes, your Majesty,” the demon whispered.

“And what did I do?”

“T—Tortured him. Before publicly killing him.”

“Exactly. Now. Why did it take two of you to bring me this news? And why did you bring it to me during my playtime?”

“We—Didn’t know, your majesty,” the second demon answered.

“Didn’t know? How long have I been ruling over you insolent creatures?”

“F—Five years.”

“Mhm. And in those five years… Has my schedule ever changed?”

“No, Sir.”

“Mm… Well, it sounds to me like you boys just need some reminding.” The smile that crossed Sam’s face was both terrifying and arousing. Dean made a small noise from the floor, drawing Sam’s attention to him.

“The fun isn’t over, Dean. Don’t worry, we’ll get to you. Do you wanna help remind these two of the rules?”

Dean’s eyes flashed black and he nodded rapidly, huffing around the bit in his mouth.

Sam stood, stepping in front of Abaddon. He slid his hand down her bare side slowly, licking his lips.

“Would you like to help too, _Queen?_ ”

Abaddon moaned softly, leaning into Sam’s touch. The cat o’ nine tails dropped from her hand, clattering on the floor.

“It would be my pleasure,” She whispered.

Sam’s smirk grew. He fisted her hair, dragging her into a rough kiss before pulling away, turning to Dean. Reaching down, he slipped two fingers under the leather collar Dean was wearing, using it to pull his brother to his feet.

“You wanna be able to talk?”

Dean whimpered again, nodding. He lowered his head respectfully as Sam took off the bit, massaging the sides of his jaws with a surprising gentleness.

“Thank you, Sir,” Dean whispered. Sam’s cock jumped a bit at Dean’s words.

“Go stand with Abaddon. I’d like to get these two ready.”

Dean nodded once and passed by Sam, leaning into Abaddon’s side. She smirked, reaching around to stroke the back of his neck and Sam walked up to the terrified demons, letting his eyes flit back to yellow.

“On your knees.”

When the demons didn’t move fast enough, Sam waved his hand, throwing both of them backwards into the wall like swatting a fly. They dropped forward, landing on their hands and knees.

“It would behoove you to start obeying.”

“Please, your Majesty – we made a mistake,” the first demon panted.

“We won’t do it again, we’ll fix it,” the second begged.

Sam laughed, the sound echoing off the chamber. Both demons cringed; it was never a good sign when the Boyking laughed like that.

“You should have thought about that before all of this. You. Come to me.” He pointed to the first demon.  
He stumbled over, his head hung low. “Please, Sir—I beg mercy.”

Sam laughed again. “Mercy? What kind of weak King do you take me for? Strip.”

“E—Excuse me?”

“Strip before I rip your intestines out through your mouth,” Sam snarled.

Abaddon chuckled behind Sam and he turned to look. She was standing, her hand buried in Dean’s hair as he ran his tongue along her wet folds. Sam smirked. “Like that idea?”

“Oh yes. I’d like to see if you could keep him alive during it.”

“Mm… We’ll have to try it one day. How’s my brother treating you?”

She laughed a little, her head falling back when Dean shifted, driving the point of his tongue deep into her center.

“You know as well as I do, he knows how to use his mouth.”

“Course he does. Don’t let him come yet. I have plans for that.”

She nodded, looking down at Dean and stroking his hair.

Sam turned back to the demon, narrowing his eyes. “Didn’t I tell you to strip?”

“Uh—yes, Sir.” The demon quickly began to strip out of his clothes, his breath coming quicker as more skin was exposed to his King’s gaze.

Sam nodded when he was nude. “Good. You, come here.” He motioned to the other demon. Learning from his friend’s mistakes, he rushed over to Sam, his head bowed.

“I want you to strip as well. Now which of you was _supposed_ to bring me the news, and which of you was the tag along?”

“I—I came for support,” the clothed demon whispered. Sam nodded.

“Dean? I know you’re enjoying your treat, but can you come here for a second?”

Dean came up to his side, his lips and chin still wet with Abaddon’s juices. “Yes, Sam?”

Sam grinned, leaning over and licking up his chin to his mouth before biting his bottom lip. “You’re such a good brother, Dean. Would you shackle this one in the center of the room please? I’m hoping he’ll be able to learn his lesson from _watching_. I’m not completely heartless, am I?”

Dean leaned against Sam, his eyelids fluttering as Sam spoke. “No, Sir.”

Sam pushed him away after a second, winking at him. Dean flushed red, walking over to the second demon. He grabbed him by the hair and dragged him toward the center of the room. The demon didn’t bother to fight, stumbling along and allowing Dean to cuff his wrists into the shackles hanging down from the ceiling.

“Now you… You’ve heard the term don’t kill the messenger, right?” Sam asked, circling the first demon like a hungry wolf.

“Yes, Sir.”

“I hate that phrase. I find it ridiculous. How will people _ever learn_ if there’s no punishment? Come.” He grabbed the back of the demon’s neck in a bruising grip and began to walk toward the long altar near the shackles. He led his arm drop, flooring the demon so he was dragged along, squirming and kicking.

“Please, your Majesty, I didn’t mean to!” He begged, grabbing Sam’s wrist.

“Oh please, keep begging. It makes me so wet,” Abaddon taunted.

Sam threw the demon onto the altar, dragging up chains to bind his arms and legs.

The demon continued to beg even as Sam strapped the chains down tightly. He stepped back, reaching down and squeezing his cock, his erection still hard and ready.

“Dean!”

Dean came up to him, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

“Do you want first go at him?” He asked.

Dean grinned. “Anything?”

“Anything. But don’t kill him. Not yet. Your King and Queen wanna play too.”

Dean moaned and nodded. He opened a drawer under the altar, pulling out a long, thin, black blade.

Sam backed up, taking a seat on the throne to watch. Abaddon came up to him, smiling softly. “May I?” She asked.

“Of course.”

She straddled his legs, guiding his thick cock into her pussy. They both groaned as she clenched around his base and began to ride him lazily.

Dean was circling the altar, scraping the hilt of the blade against the stone.

“You know… Alastair taught me a lot about torture,” He said slowly, leaning over the demon. His eyes flashed black and he smirked, showing one canine. “But the best thing he taught me? Was how to make someone scream with just. One. Touch.”

Dean reached down and grabbed the demon’s cock in his free hand. He raised the knife and brought it down, point first. The tip of the blade slipped into the demon’s tip before he flicked his wrist, making a shallow slice along the edge of his urethra.

The demon wailed, struggling against the bindings.

Sam laughed over the demon’s cries, leaning forward. “Is he even bleeding?”

“Barely,” Dean said, grinning back at Sam. “Beautiful, isn’t it?”

“Amazing. I’d tell you to teach me, but you’ve always been better with a blade. Do it again.”

Dean’s grin spread wider as he repeated the motion, this time opening a miniscule cut on the other edge of the urethra.

The demon arched off the altar, screaming for mercy. Dean began to laugh, stepping back to watch the agony he’d inflicted.

When the demon stilled, still sobbing, Dean walked to the bottom of the altar, running the dull side of the blade across the sole of his bare foot. Before the demon could protest, Dean spread open two of his toes, dragging the blade across the webbing.

Dean giggled when the demon writhed. He pinned his other ankle to repeat the process, earning another eardrum shattering scream.

Sam wet his lips, kissing along Abaddon’s neck. “Go ahead and move faster, Queen… I know you’re getting close.”

“It’s your damn brother. He’s so… Perfect like this.”

Sam chuckled, wrapping one arm around her waist. He snaked his hand between her legs to rub her clit, still watching Dean. “He really is. I think he deserves a big treat tonight.”

She moaned loudly, fucking herself onto Sam’s cock faster as he spoke.

Dean watched the two for a moment, licking his lips. He turned back to the task at hand, leaning over and placing his face close to the sobbing demon’s.

“You know the great thing? You’ll live through all of this. See… It hurts so bad because this blade was forged with salted iron. It’s gonna hurt. For _days_ … But it won’t be what kills you.”

“Please, just kill me,” the demon pleaded.

“Why would I do that? Sammy still wants to play with you. And so does Abaddon, I’m sure. It’s been a long time since she’s gotten her hands dirty.”

“Please—“

“Beg louder. You’re just making me hard,” Dean hissed. He spat in the demon’s face before stepping back to watch his brother and girlfriend.

Abaddon was writhing on Sam’s lap, screaming his name in the throes of orgasm. When her body went limp, Sam turned her head, kissing her mouth gently. “Feel better?”

“Always.”

“Why don’t we go play with Dean now?”

She nodded, standing slowly. Sam was still rock hard as he rose, helping her down the steps to the main floor and guiding her toward Dean.

“Make him scream again for us, Dean?” He asked.

Dean nodded and went forward. He plunged the knife into the demon’s hip, feeling the muscle and bone give and split at the point of the blade.

The demon screamed and Sam moaned, pressing his chest to Dean’s back.

“Fuck me,” He whispered in Dean’s ear.

Dean turned, leaving the blade in the demon as he captured Sam’s mouth in a rough kiss, reaching back to play with the plug nestled in his ass.

Abaddon, stepped up to them, kissing over Dean’s freckled shoulder. “Do you mind if I play with the toy?”

Dean pulled back and kissed her mouth. “Go for it. I’m gonna play with my little brother.”

Abaddon circled to the other side of the altar, raking her sharp nails down the demon’s chest. While he screamed, Dean turned Sam around, bending him over the altar. He grabbed the base of the plug and pulled it out, earning a soft moan, barely audible over the demon’s screams.

Dean spat in his hand, using it to slick his cock. He knew it wasn't enough to prevent pain, but Sam had a knack for liking it rough. 

Abaddon grabbed the knife and freed it, turning it on its side to flat a strip of skin from the demon's stomach. As she peeled it back, Dean slammed his cock into Sam's fluttering ass. 

Sam screamed as loud as the demon, his back curving deep to present his hole to Dean. 

Abaddon laughed, flaying off another strip of the demon's skin. 

"That's it, Dean. Make our King scream."

Dean laughed breathlessly as he grabbed Sam's hips in a bruising grip, beginning to pound into him. 

"He might be the King of Hell now, but Sammy's always been a slutty little bitch for his big brother. Haven't you, Sam?" He fisted Sam's hair and jerked his head back. 

"Yes!" Sam screamed.

"Yes what?"

"I'm your bitch," he gasped, moaning brokenly when Dean's cock began to slide directly against his prostate. 

"That's it. You were a good little boy when we were kids and you're a damn good boy now," Dean praised. 

Sam snarled a little, his eyes turning yellow. 

"Shut up and fuck me," he hissed. 

Dean pulled his cock free, holding Sam's ass open to watch his gaping hole flutter and flex around nothing. 

"What was that, my _King_?" He teased. 

Sam whined, pushing his ass out. 

"Please..."

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me, Dean. I need your cock," Sam panted. 

Abaddon laughed, sliding one bloodied hand down to finger herself as she continued to strip the demon's stomach and chest of skin. His screams had faded into the background at this point, their focus only on each other.

Dean slammed back in, laughing when Sam screamed his name. 

Abaddon smirked. "Like that, King? Getting spread open on your big brother's cock?"

Sam grunted, gritting his teeth. 

"Keep talking, Abaddon. I'm gonna have us both fuck your ass tonight," he threatened. 

She moaned softly, thrusting her fingers faster. 

"You say that like I won't love it."

"Dry," he hissed. 

Abaddon whimpered, biting her bottom lip. "Promise?" She whispered. 

Sam tried to laugh, shifting to a soft moan when Dean slammed in. Dean reached around, grabbing Sam’s throat and tilting his head up. Their lips met in a passionate kiss, Sam’s eyes fluttering shut. Dean stroked his throat and chest gently, still pumping into him steadily.

Abaddon moaned, her head falling back as she came on her fingers, her other hand digging into the exposed muscle of the demon’s stomach. He screamed, writhing to get away from her hand.

“Oh, come on. You know screaming just makes us want it more,” Sam panted, reaching down to fist his cock.

Dean grunted, biting down on Sam’s shoulder.

“Can I come?” He huffed against his skin.  
“Yes,” Sam whispered, reaching his free hand up, to hold the back of Dean’s neck as he slammed in twice more, coming deep inside Sam.

Sam moaned loudly, clenching around Dean. He began to thrust his hips back, fucking himself onto Dean’s twitching cock.

Dean reached around, pushing Sam’s hand off his cock and taking over, stroking him hard and fast.

Sam grimaced, his legs shaking. He squeezed the back of Dean’s neck as he came, crying his name. Dean angled his cock up, watching his come spurt out and splash onto the exposed muscle of the demon they were torturing.

The demon screamed helplessly. His own cock gave a weak jerk and come splashed out, tinted red from the cuts Dean had made to his opening earlier.

Sam jumped as a bit splashed onto his chest, a grimace coloring his face disgusted.

Abaddon snarled, grabbing the demon’s still dribbling cock.

“Did you just come?” She snarled.

“I—Fuck, I couldn’t help it!” He sobbed, fresh tears in his eyes when he realized.

Dean pulled out of Sam, turning him and wiping the come from his chest. He walked over to the demon strapped to the table and grabbed his throat, digging his fingers in hard enough to break skin.

“ _Who fucking said you could come?”_ He roared, lifting the demon’s head and bringing it down three times hard on the stone altar.

The demon screamed as Abaddon twisted his cock, bending it in the middle.

“ _No one_ comes on Sam but _us_ ,” She hissed, pulling upward as far as the meatsuit could handle. The skin around the base began to tear, blood pouring out and pooling in the curve of the demon’s thighs.

“Please!” He sobbed, choking on his words as Dean squeezed tighter.

Dean raised his fist, bringing it down on the demon’s face, shattering his nose and cheekbone with a sickening crack. He turned his head to look at Sam. “Can we kill him?”

Sam’s jaw was set, his mouth in a thin line. His eyes were yellow, narrowed in fury.

“Make it hurt.”

Dean smirked. “Yes, Sir.”

Abaddon and Dean worked quickly, the throne room filled with the wet sounds of skin tearing and the demon’s choked, wet sobs and pleas.

By the time they’d finished, he barely resembled anything human. Before he could die, Sam that stepped forward, taking the killing blade from Dean’s hand. He plunged it deep into the demon’s heart, ending his suffering. He stumbled backwards, allowing Dean to catch him before he fell. Dean smiled softly down at him, his face splattered with blood and sweat.

“The floor is no place for the Boyking of Hell to rest,” he whispered.

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, allowing Dean to scoop him into a bridal carry. He placed him gently on the throne, giving him a chaste kiss on the mouth before sitting at his right side on the comfortable mound pillows next to the throne.

Abaddon followed in Dean’s wake, first kissing Dean’s forehead and then leaning down to place a kiss on Sam’s mouth. He reached up, stroking her cheek. She settled onto his left side in her own nest of pillows, resting her head on his thigh.

“Oh,” Dean said softly. He was stroking Sam’s calf absentmindedly.

“What?”

“We forgot about our audience.”

Sam’s eyelids fluttered open, landing on the still shackled demon. He was as pale as a sheet, a puddle of piss between his bare feet. Sam began to laugh.

“You pissed yourself!” He cried, leaning forward and pointing it out.

Dean snorted and Abaddon giggled, covering her mouth.

“He pissed himself,” Sam repeated between peals of laughter.

The shackled demon gave a weak sob, looking to what was left of his friend’s corpse. “Please… Have mercy on me, I’ve learned my lesson.”

“I’m quite sure you have,” Sam said softly. “I was going to kill you. But I feel good. Dean, would you free him and bring him to me?”

Dean rose and padded over, releasing the demon’s arms and shoving him toward the throne.

He went down on his knees, his head bowed. “Please.”

“Have you learned your lesson?”

“Yes, your Majesty.”

“And will you tell all the other demons?”

“Yes, anything you wish me to tell them,” he panted, shaking visibly.

Sam leaned forward, squeezing his shoulder.

“You will tell them everything that was done to your friend. But you will _not_ tell them about me.”

“Sir?”

“I am no one’s bitch. I am the rightful ruler of Hell. And your King. You will not tell them I submit to _anyone_. Even my dear brother.”

“No Sir, never.”

Sam grabbed his chin and jerked his head up, his eyes flashing yellow dangerously. “If I hear that word got out about our bedroom activities, your torture will make your friend’s look like a lovely vacation. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, your Majesty,” the demon whispered.

Sam grinned. “You’re dismissed. Get dressed and go.”

The demon scrambled over to his clothing, gathering it up and pulling it on.

“Oh, demon?”

“Y—Yes, Sir?”

“Take your friend’s meatsuit and display it in the foyer. I’d like my followers to see what happens when they interrupt our playtime. And the next time someone has a report… It had better be good news.”

“Of course, Sir.” The demon bowed low, grabbing the mangled corpse on the altar before hurrying out of the room, a trail of blood droplets spilling after him.

 

Sam heaved a sigh, slumping down in the throne.

“Do you wanna go to bed, Sammy?” Dean asked softly, squeezing his knee.

“I’d like to. I’m exhausted. But it’s early – I’m sure there will be other reports and demons to talk to.”

“I can handle it, Sam. Dean and I can take turns for the rest of the day, if you trust us. We’ll spend a few hours each with you while you rest,” Abaddon offered.

Sam smiled over at her. “You’re so good to me. Both of you. How did I get so lucky?”

“You gave in to your nature. And you became a beautiful man,” Abaddon said, rising and stroking his hair.

Sam grabbed her wrist, kissing her still bloodied palm.

“My queen and my prince.” He stroked Dean’s cheek with his other hand.

Abaddon smiled softly. “Dean, why don’t you take our Boyking to bed. I’ll come get you in a few hours to change places.”

“Of course. Thank you, Abaddon.”

She nodded and stepped aside, pulling on a long black robe. Dean rose and helped Sam stand before picking him up again, carrying him toward the door at the back of their room that led to the bedchambers. Abaddon settled into the throne, smiling softly at the remaining carnage in the throne room.


End file.
